LOVE KNOWS ITS WAY
by Sierra Nevis
Summary: People say love always finds its way out, but when life's one heck of a maze, can love really find its way?


LOVE KNOWS ITS WAY

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

One Direction (band)

Relationships:

Zayn/Liam

Zayn/Harry

Harry/Louis

Niall/Josh

Characters:

Zayn Malik

Liam Payne

Harry Styles

Louis Tomlinson

Niall Horan

Josh Devine

Additional tags:

AU

Chapter 1: Dreams remained dreams

Zayn was on the top of the world. He has finally been accepted to the University of his dreams and he couldn't ask for more. He literally knocked the door over in his excitement, his sweaty hands held the acceptance letter tight in his palm.

'MOM! DAD!', he shouted at the top of his voice, 'I JUST GOT ACCEPTED IN THE HARVARD!'

'I knew you would.' His mom patted his just-out-of-bed hair and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

'So, my boy's gonna go away and leave me alone to deal with the yucky vegetables, huh?' His father said as he made his way through the stairs.

'Come on, dad, you should be happy, now you're gonna get the TV all to yourself, no more fighting for our fav shows.' Zayn said as his father messed up his already messy hair.

'So, what do ya wanna do today?'

'I'll just go and give a quick visit to Liam's then we can start our CELEBRATION!' Zayn shouted as he rushed to take a shower. Within minutes he was ready in his favorite blue button-down and denims. He snuck into his grey sneakers and ran out the front door. 'Bye, mom!'

'Bye, sunshine!'

Liam's house was only a few minutes away, but looking at both their houses it looked a world away. While Zayn's house was a modest 2-storey house, Liam's was an elegant villa with a sprawling garden full of innumerable orchids; a pool behind the house and a fountain on the front porch.

Zayn walked through the gate with a confident smile. Unlike other people he didn't have to wait for the permission to go inside, Liam made it pretty clear to the guards that no matter what Zayn was to be allowed to go inside. He jogged towards the oak door and rang the bell. A maid opened the door.

'Goodmornin' sir.' The maid gave a kind smile.

It felt kinda odd to be called 'sir' but he was pretty used to it now. The first time he had visited Liam's house, he repeatedly told the maid not to call him 'sir' but Liam made him understand that it was kind of a ritual, and that it was how she greeted everyone.

'Goodmornin'.' Zayn smiled back.

He took the stairs and knocked the 2nd door on the 1st floor. The door opened and there was Liam, his goofy smile and crinkled eyes.

'Hey, Zi! So good of you to visit!'

''s nothin'.' Zayn laid down on the comfy king sized bed. Liam laid down beside him.

'So…?'

Liam gave a confused look. 'So…?

Zayn couldn't believe that Liam forgot. 'University?'

'Oh, that.' A frown appeared on Liam's brow as he sat himself up. 'I don't think I'll be goin'.'

It hit him like a stab in his heart. 'What?!'

'I'm sorry, Zi, but I got rejected, my grades….'Liam trailed off.

'But you said they were great!'

'Well you seemed so happy with the idea of us studying together in the same university, I didn't wanna burst your bubble.' There was a noticeable sadness in his voice.

'So what now?'

'Well, I'm gonna work as my dad's PA for now and when dad thinks I'm experienced enough he'll give away the company to me.'

'But you said you hated your dad's work!'

'But I got no choice, Zi, my grades are too low for a good university…. So I've to do what dad tells me.'

There was a moment of silence.

'What 'bout you?' Liam suddenly asked.

Now knowing that Liam wasn't going, he didn't want to go either. All the happiness and excitement he felt a moment ago was gone. He was so sure that Liam would get accepted too….. and that they could go to the university together, not that he knew why he was pinning for Liam so much but he just wanted Liam to be with him. It was like…he felt complete with him.

Liam snapped his fingers in front of Zayn's face. 'A penny for your thought.'

'Huh?' It was all Zayn could react with.

'Wow, you really are a world away….what are you thinking?'

'Me? I uh-nothing.'

'Don't lie to me, Zi.'

'If I'm not wrong you're the one who lied to me.'

'Oh, come one, you looked so happy. It was just a white lie, no harm done.'

'Loads of good it did to me.'

'Fine. I lied to you, you lie to me now. We're even, balanced.'

'Fuckin' balanced Liam! My entire life's just a whole lot of unbalanced shit!'

'Woah! Zi, calm down.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't-I'm gonna go now-sorry.'

'Zi wai-'

Zayn ran out of the room, the house and went straight to the park near his home. He sat himself under one of the huge trees, leaning on the bark and stared at the leaves. His expression blank. But his mind wasn't, it kept wandering from one thought to another. _He shouldn't have overreacted._ One part of his mind said. _Well he lied to you._ Said another. _But he wanted you to be happy…wouldn't you have done the same?_

'What the fuck would I've done?' Zayn asked himself. _Maybe he should go and apologize to him. Yes, that's what he's gonna do._ Zayn stood up and straightened up the crinkled folds of his button-down, when he heard someone calling out his name.

'ZAYN!'

Zayn turned back to see Liam running towards him, his cheeks turning into shades of red. Awww! _He's looking so cute! Shut up Zayn! Focus! Apologize!_

'Hey!...' Liam was out of breathe. 'I….am….'

'How 'bout we sit down first?'

Liam just dropped his whole weight on the grass.

'I guess I said sitting-but that's okay too.' Zayn laid himself down on his back.

They just stared at the sky for a few minutes. The fluffy clouds scattered across the vast blueness of the never ending sky.

'Sorry I overreacted, I shou-'

'I should be the one apologizing…. I lied to you.'

'You just wanted to see me happy.'

'But I lied…. I know how much you hate liars.'

'But….' Zayn rolled up to his left, his face right in front of Liam's, their noses almost touching. '….. not when the liar is you.'

Liam grinned. 'So….we're good.'

Zayn grinned back. 'Never better.'

'So…. What now?'

'I'd have loved to spend more time with you but my parents….they are probably waiting for me.'

'Waiting for you? Some kind of celebration?'

 _Should he tell him 'bout the acceptance letter?_ 'Nah….just a visit to my dad's colleague.' _He couldn't understand why he lied. He hated lying._

'Okay…. '

Zayn got up to leave. 'See ya later, Li.' And with that he ran away. He looked back once and Liam gave him a wave. He waved him back, just before the crowd swallowed him.

Within a few minutes he reached home. The door was open.

'I'm back.'

'We've been waiting for you for ages now. Go freshen up yourself.' His mom came out of the dining room.

He quickly freshened himself up. When he reached the dining room it blew his breath away. _Was gone for a few minutes or few years?_ The table was filled with all kind of food and delicacies. Sandwiches, burgers, croissants, doughnut, scones… you name it.

'Mom are we gonna call the whole city?'

'Oh come on, start eating, the food will get finished in no time.'

 _She's gotta be kidding me._ But Zayn started eating anyway.

And just like his mom said, the food did finish….but only when his cousins gave them a surprise visit and ate everything up in a jiffy.

* * *

Liam was lying on his bed, his mind wondering what Zayn was doing right now. _Probably eating at his dad's colleague's home._ His mind lingered on various questions, but the most important of all _-Did Zayn get accepted?_ He kept it in his mind to call Zayn later.

* * *

His cousins were watching _Master Chef Australia_ in the living room. But he wasn't really into it so he decided to go back to his room. As usual, it was cluttered with different kinds of colored spray cans, markers, canvases with crazy graphics drawn on them, some completed, others half drawn and a few blank ones….shouting out to anyone who saw his room that-A. Zayn was messy and B. He was truly madly crazy deeply in love…..with graphics. He took one empty canvas, closed his eyes and started spraying; making whatever came to his mind. After a few minutes he opened his eyes only to find Liam's name written on a huge heart…and then, Zayn finally accepted the fact that he was going crazy…crazy for Liam. _But would Liam even accept him?_

* * *

Liam kept staring at the clock. _10 am.11 am.12 am.1 pm. 2pm. 3 pm. 4 pm. 5 pm. 6 pm. 7 pm .Maybe he could call Zayn now. He's probably is back home by now._ He dialed Zayn's number. He waited…waited…and waited, but Zayn didn't pick up. _Is Zayn alright?_ Liam was getting worried.

* * *

'Are you out of your mind?!' His mom, Trisha, had tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Why wouldn't she? Her idiotic son had just given up a once in a lifetime opportunity._

'Do you even know that students could just KILL to go to Harvard? What has gotten into you?'

 _Liam has gotten into me._ 'Mom, I'm sorry…but I don't want to-'

'Amir, your son has gone crazy!' It was all his mom said before stomping off to her room. His dad was in too much of a depression to say anything.

'Why Zayn?' It was all he said before joining Trisha. _Because I'm in love, dad._

* * *

The clock was striking away. _8 pm. 9 pm. 10 pm.11pm. Why isn't he picking up his phone?!_ Liam was going crazy. He waited for sometime more. A thought crossed his mind. _Yes, that's what he's gonna do._ And he didn't care if that made him look like a crazy maniac.

* * *

Zayn slowly walked up to his room. His pone was blinking. _Someone had called._ He made his way to his bed and laid down with a thud. _He had gone down in the living room at 6, waited for his cousins to finish watching…he had made the announcement…that he wasn't gonna go to Harvard. His cousins looking at his parent's expression and immediately went back to their home. As soon as they went, Trisha went on scolding him, letting out all the anger she ever felt for him and his dad…..he was just a silent spectator speculating his fucked up crazy son giving up an opportunity that many would die for._ Zayn couldn't understand why he did that. _Why the fuck did he dump his dream?_ He acted like he didn't know, so that maybe he could blame it on his brain, make himself believe that his brain wasn't working properly and so he gave up the opportunity. But he knew why he dumped it. _He dumped it for love._

* * *

 _Should he ring the bell?_ He just hoped that Zayn's parents didn't think of him as crazy.

* * *

Zayn picked up the phone. _34 missed calls?! Wow! Looks like he wasn't the only crazy one._

Zayn heard the sharp sound of the bell. _It's almost 12 for God's sake! Who the hell that fucking maniac could be?!_ Zayn ran down the stairs and went to open the door.

* * *

 _Was he insane? What the heck was he doing so late at Zayn's doorstep? Maybe he should go back to where he was supposed to be…his comfy bed._ But it was too late now. The door was already opening up.

The first look he got was an angry one. But the face slowly softened as it registered who it was.

'I know it's late…really late.. but I just needed to know something.'

* * *

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD! Liam at my house…that too so late at night!_ A whole bundle of thoughts sprang up in Zayn's mind. _Oh! The things I could do with you, Liam._ But first he focused on what Liam said.

'What do you wanna know?'

'Did you get accepted in Harvard?

'Before I answer that can I ask a favor.'

'Sure.'

'Is your dad okay with two PAs?'

* * *

 **Hey guys! this is my first ever fanfic and I know there can be a lot of mistakes... so would you please please please review and give feedbacks so that I can make it better...thank you so much...muah!**


End file.
